Panel air filters are generally used for filtering air in forced air systems such as furnaces and ventilation systems. Panel air filters generally comprise a panel of filter media surrounded and supported by a frame. One common type of filter media used in panel filters is pleated filter media that includes a plurality of peaks and valleys. Various prior art implementations are known to support pleated filter media so that the panel filters may withstand air pressure during operations. Such prior art includes Self-Supporting Pleated Panel Filter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,480 to Sundet et al.; Moisture Resistant Air Filter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,944 to Justice; and Panel Filter with Frame, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007-0294988 assigned to the present assignee, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.